Lil' Troublemaker
by Sininnen
Summary: {Shota!Levi – Ereri} A su corta edad, Levi tiene muy en claro lo que quiere; sin embargo, posee un 'pequeñito' problema... la persona que le gusta es más lenta que la mierda. Sé testigo de las ocurrencias de Levi -y sus amigos- para despertar el interés de Eren.


¡Hola! Ésta es la primera vez que publico por estos lares, por lo que no estoy familiarizada, así que espero estar haciéndolo bien (?).

Heh, originalmente hice este fic para el evento de _Rivaille Uke_ en Facebook, pero soy un desmadre y al final todo se salió de control *fail*.

Como dije al inicio, soy nueva aquí, así que quiero ir suave y probar con algo 'bonito' en esta ocasión c: {¿Fallaré olímpicamente? Seguramente sí, pero la intención es lo que cuenta}

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin o cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos van para Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencias:** Shota!Levi, AU.  
**Pareja:** ErenxLevi {se añadirán otras luego}

El dibujo de portada es mío, por eso no hay créditos. Quizás el rating suba más adelante, depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia o si a alguien le molesta el shota (?).

* * *

**Lil' Troublemaker**

_**INTRODUCCIÓN**_

_"Un niño siempre puede enseñar tres cosas a un adulto:  
__a ponerse contento sin motivo, a estar siempre ocupado con algo  
y a saber exigir con todas sus fuerzas __**aquello que desea**__."_

– Paulo Coelho

**.**

Carla Jaeger sabía por experiencia propia lo maravilloso que era convertirse en madre, era algo tan mágico que simplemente no habían palabras que pudiesen describirlo, como la infinita dicha que había sentido en el momento que sostuvo en brazos a su bebé por primera vez. Por otro lado, también sabía muy bien que tener un hijo no era una tarea fácil, pero no se arrepentía de nada y jamás lo haría.

Sobre todo porque su retoño era un niño muy despierto, saludable y lleno de energía.

Un niño al que debía sostener firmemente de la mano si no deseaba que saliese corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

—¡Pero, mamá! —volvía a reclamar el pequeño, sin molestarse en bajar la voz sabiendo que estaban en la calle— ¡Todos mis amigos estarán en el parque hoy!

—Eren, ya te dije que éste es un día muy especial y tienes que venir conmigo —habló la mujer con la voz cargada de paciencia—. Además, no pasará nada si no vas a jugar por una sola vez con ellos.

—¡Sí que pasará! —replicó veloz— ¡Jean se quedará con mi columpio!

Aún con cinco años, Eren ya tenía un carácter difícil y no era sencillo hacerle entrar en razón: la terquedad era algo muy propio en él. Así, por enésima vez, la joven madre suspiró antes de observar el rostro enojado de su pequeño; era gracioso ver las pobladas cejas del menor curvarse de ese modo, pero aún así Carla no cambió de opinión y movió la cabeza para demostrar su negativa.

—El columpio no es tuyo, querido— le recordó con una suave sonrisa—. Y tampoco lo es de Jean, así que mañana podrás tomar tu lugar de nuevo.

—¡Pero-!

—Nada de peros, Eren.

—Déjame ir con ellos... por favor, mami —El niño posó con timidez una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la de su progenitora – casualmente la misma mano que lo retenía –, y elevó su rostro hacia ella dirigiéndole una mirada inocente y suplicante.

Allí estaba, ése era la truco más efectivo de Eren. Él era consiente del efecto que tenía esa acción sobre su madre y sabía que eran pocas las cosas que ella podía negarle a sus enormes y expresivos ojos esmeralda, especialmente si éstos estaban bañados del característico brillo cristalino previo al llanto.

—Hijo, ya he dicho que no —pero Eren olvidaba que Carla no era tonta y podía ver a través de él— y esta vez es definitivo.

El menor retiró su mano y giró su rostro a un lado para que su madre no viese cómo fruncía los labios.

—Sin embargo, te propongo algo —añadió Carla—. Cuando terminemos te comparé algo que te gusta, tal vez un helado de chocolate. ¿Qué te parece?

Eren volvió a mirarla y esta vez sus ojos resplandecían con interés y no con falsas lágrimas.

—Papá dijo que el chocolate no era bueno para mí —Tanteó.

—Papá no tiene porqué saberlo, ¿o sí? —Carla le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y se inclinó para estar a su altura— ¿Qué dices? ¿Es un trato? —propuso ella soltando su manita para así ofrecerle cerrar el trato con la popular 'promesa del meñique'.

El rostro de Eren se iluminó de inmediato y sonrió ilusionado.

—¡Trato hecho! —Exclamó efusivamente, uniendo solemnemente su pequeño dedo meñique con el de su madre.

En menos de cinco minutos, ambos llegaron a su destino, una pequeña y sencilla casa de dos pisos. Carla tocó el timbre y reacomodó los cabellos de Eren rápidamente antes de que la puerta del hogar se abriese. Casi de inmediato, los ojos del castaño se despegaron de su madre al ver la figura fina y estilizada de una mujer plantarse frente a él.

—¡Oh, ya llegaron! —exclamó al reconocerlos aquella bella joven de largos cabellos negros—. Muy buenas tardes a ambos.

—Buenas tardes, Nicolle —le saludó Carla a su vez antes de darle un ligero apretón a la mano de Eren, instándolo a hablar también.

—¡Buenas tardes! —Eren imitó la sonrisa de su madre y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia. Tenía que ganarse su helado después de todo.

—Erencito está cada día más grande —Nicolle se arrodilló para tironear las mejillas del ojiverde de forma cariñosa.

—Seré el más grande de todos en mi clase muy pronto, ¡ya lo verá! —aseguró el niño con una mirada decidida.

—Es un encanto —rió la pelinegra mientras soltaba el rostro de Eren y volvía a ponerse de pie—. Pasen, por favor.

El interior de la casa era bonito y limpio, no había rastro de polvo y cada pequeña cosa parecía estar puesta en su respectivo lugar. La curiosa mirada de Eren vagó por todo el lugar, el estilo minimalista le caía muy bien a ese hogar.

—Estoy segura de que se mueren por verlo —dijo Nicolle con una sonrisa—. Está durmiendo ahora mismo, pero tiene el sueño tan pesado que no habrá problemas.

Eren arqueó una ceja, pero se mantuvo en silencio durante el corto tramo para llegar al segundo piso. Su madre le había dicho varias veces que ése era un día importante y sin falta debían ir a visitar a su inseparable amiga – y casi vecina – Nicolle, pero poco o nada había retenido de aquellas conversaciones.

De cualquier modo, sus dudas se disiparon cuando ingresaron a una de las habitaciones en la segunda planta. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color pastel con varias pegatinas coladas de forma aleatoria, juguetes de muchas y diferentes formas y de colores muy llamativos, muebles pequeños para ropa y decoración, y ante todo, al fondo de la recámara se hallaba una delicada cuna.

No era necesario ser un genio para adivinar qué era lo que había dentro, incluso Eren podía adivinarlo. Su madre lo arrastró junto a ella para quedar frente a la blanca cuna, pero no prestó atención a los entusiasmados comentarios que hizo luego. El castaño estaba ocupado viendo la ruma de coloridos libros sobre un pequeño escritorio cerca de la ventana al otro lado de la habitación.

Esos libros le recordaban a Armin, su primer y mejor amigo, un pequeño rubito de su misma edad que devoraba todo texto que estuviese a su alcance sea en forma de libros, revistas, periódicos o incluso cómics. Armin actualmente intentaba contagiarle su gusto por la lectura a Eren, pero éste prefería los juegos que requerían de contacto y desgaste físico.

—No te quedes viendo a la nada, Eren, espabila —la voz de Carla lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y meneó la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Ya voy —murmuró. Su madre se hizo a un lado para darle espacio y se acercó a las barras altas que rodeaban la cunita y protegían a quien dormía plácidamente.

Eren ladeó ligeramente la cabeza al ver el cuerpecito menudo que se hallaba boca arriba, con los bracitos contraídos sobre el pecho y las diminutas manos cerradas formando puños.

—Su nombre es Levi —aclaró Nicolle al notar su silencio—. Es menor que tú, tiene dos meses.

—Es pequeñísimo —señaló sorprendido—, ¿por qué?

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas y al cabo de un momento, se sonrieron antes de que Carla tomara la palabra.

—Es cierto, Eren. Levi es pequeño ahora, ¿y quieres saber por qué? —el niño asintió al instante—. Porque él estaba tan pero tan ansioso por llegar a este mundo, que abandonó la pancita de su mami mucho antes que la mayoría de los bebés.

—¿Se adelantó? —Eren la miró contrariado. Su padre era doctor, pero no se habían detenido a hablar sobre eso aún, así que el castaño tenía una idea algo vaga sobre el tema.

—Sí, pero se encuentra bien ahora. Sólo tardará un poquito más en crecer.

Al oír eso, a la mente de Eren llegó de nuevo la imagen de Armin, más específicamente, de Armin siendo asediado por los niños mayores del barrio sólo por tener menor estatura y un corte de cabello en forma de hongo. De igual modo recordó a Connie, otro de los niños de su grupo, chaparrito y sin un solo pelo en su redonda cabeza (aunque a este último raramente le molestaba que otros se burlaran de su tamaño y, a decir verdad, Eren no sabía si se debía a que Connie lo tomaba siempre por el lado amable o era demasiado tonto como para comprender los insultos).

—Oh...

—Pero también podría dar un estirón y volverse incluso más alto que tú —bromeó Carla.

—Eso no importa —dijo Eren en voz baja antes de girar sobre sus talones para mirar directamente a la madre de Levi—. Aún si no crece mucho, no lo molestarán —afirmó con certeza absoluta—, no dejaré que lo hagan.

La mujer parpadeó anonadada. Eren habló con una voz muy seria y segura, sus ojos transmitían determinación e incluso sus nudillos ya se veían blancos de tanto que apretaba los puños. Esa muestra de confianza y responsabilidad era ciertamente encantadora a los ojos de la pelinegra.

—Me tranquiliza mucho oír eso, Eren, gracias —confesó Nicolle y una hermosa sonrisa adornó su delicado rostro femenino; sin embargo, segundos después sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas y apartó la vista mientras se cubría la boca con una mano—. Pr-preparé unos bocadillos antes de que llegaran, los traeré enseguida.

—Yo te ayudaré —dijo Carla automáticamente—. Eren, espéranos aquí y _no destruyas nada_ —le advirtió a su hijo antes de retirarse junto a Nicolle.

Eren frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendido. _"¡Ya estoy grande y sé qué no debo hacer en casas ajenas!" _Pensó mientras hacía un mohín.

No había entendido la reacción de la amiga de su madre, él creía haber hecho bien al decirlo, porque era la verdad: no quería que ese niño pasara lo mismo que Armin y haría cuanto estuviese a su alcance para impedirlo.  
Él odiaba la injusticia.

Sin nada más por hacer, Eren posó su atención nuevamente en el niñito en la cuna y le quedó viendo, fijándose en cada pequeño rasgo, como los pocos cabellos que adornaban la cabecita del bebé ("_parece un montón de suave pelucita azabache_", pensaba), o cómo sus tupidas pestañas contrastaban con su piel blanquecina; aunque lo que a Eren más le llamaba la atención eran las mejillas tan regordetas y potencialmente suaves del infante, las cuales estaban adornadas tiernamente con un leve tinte rosa.

Aún con los mofletes inflados y las cejas levemente fruncidas, Eren tuvo que admitir que se veía _algo_ adorable.

—Duermes mucho, ¿eh? —le dijo, sabiendo que no lo oía, y coló una mano entre los barrotes para picar de forma experimental una de esas mejillas rosaditas —¡Oh~! ¡De verdad son suaves!

La risa de Eren inundó la habitación por completo. Ver cómo su índice se hundía al hacer contacto con la mejilla ajena le resultaba divertido y durante algunos minutos el ojiverde repitió la acción. Tan absorto estaba en ello, que no notó el regreso de las dos féminas hasta que sus pasos resonaron dentro de la habitación y su madre tosió a su lado.

—Eren, te pedí que no hicieras nada —Carla lo miró con reproche, a un lado Nicolle se encargaba de colocar una bandeja con galletas y jugo en el escritorio—. Tu voz se oye hasta el patio.

—¡Mamá, tienes que intentarlo! —la ignoró el castaño a la vez que picaba con mayor insistencia la misma mejilla para que su madre lo viera.

—No lo molestes o empezará a llorar.

—No pasa nada, ¡es como un tronco mientras duerme!

—_Eren_...

—¡Qué aguafiestas e-!

El castaño quedó callado de golpe, palideciendo, y en una milésima de segundo sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir que su dedo era atrapado y _aplastado_ con una presión considerable, y que además – para su completo horror – algo viscoso y diminuto se paseaba por su dígito, dejándolo pegajoso. El rostro espantado de Eren giró hacia la cuna y la verdad llegó a él instantáneamente.

Levi, _ese condenado bebé_, se había despertado.

—¡UGH, QUE ASCO! —Gritó el niño alejando de inmediato su mano y haciendo una mueca de disgusto —Eww...

Carla rió sonoramente al ver la reacción de Eren mientras el pobre niño se trataba de limpiar la baba en su polera y miraba al bebé con recelo.

—No debiste acercarte tanto, Eren, ¡te lo dije! —recalcó ella.

—¡Deberías estar de mi lado, mamá!

—Discúlpalo, Eren —Intervino Nicolle con una sonrisita mientras se acercaba a la cuna y tomaba al ahora despierto Levi entre sus brazos y lo mecía suavemente, aunque éste no parecía haberse asustado— Es muy chiquito aún, no ha sido su intención.

Eren se quedó callado, primero porque al lado de la mujer se encontraba su madre mirándole atentamente (lo cual le recordaba que si no cumplía con su parte, podía ir olvidándose de su helado) y segundo, porque al dirigir su mirada al más pequeño pudo notar algo.

Era la primera vez que lo veía con los ojos completamente abiertos, el color de sus iris era de un gris brillante, casi platino. Pero lo importante no era precisamente eso, sino que aquellos ojos lo miraban con increíble atención, sin perderse ni uno solo de sus movimientos. Eren no sabía cómo explicarlo, ¿sería por el ángulo? ¿la altura en la que se encontraba? ¿o tal vez era sólo su imaginación? En cualquier caso, estaba _casi_ seguro de que el menor lo miraba con superioridad, sin chispa de arrepentimiento.

No le cuadraba, ¿cómo un pequeñuelo de poco más de dos meses podía hacerle menos con una sola mirada?

—Está bien... lo disculpo —dijo más tranquilo y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa sincera.

Si aún siendo tan joven, Levi ya podía intimidar de ese modo, ¿quién supiese cómo sería más adelante? Eso era un punto positivo que le resultaba interesante a Eren, ¡quizás él podría ser su amigo después de todo! No sería alguien débil, tenía actitud, podía verlo. Definitivamente iba a ser divertido.

Eren se encargaría de mostrarle todo lo bueno que había en el mundo. Las cosas más deliciosas que pudiesen existir, ¡él mismo se las haría probar! Los lugares más sorprendentes, ¡todos los visitarían! Le enseñaría a jugar con la pelota y montar en bicicleta. Le presentaría a sus amigos y podrían jugar con ellos también (exceptuando a Jean, Levi no necesitaba acercarse a Jean). Era la mejor de sus ideas.

En ese instante Eren deseó poder ir a contarle todo a Armin (desde el trato con su madre hasta su encuentro con Levi y lo que planeaba para su nuevo 'prospecto de hermanito menor'), sin imaginar que años más tarde ese mismo infante sería la causa de muchos de sus dolores de cabeza – _slash_ estómago, _slash_ brazos, _slash _piernas, _slash_ todas las demás partes de su anatomía –.

Pobre Eren, no tenía idea, pero un juego mucho más complicado había dado inicio.

* * *

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
**__**01: Un consejo hasta de un conejo**_

_Algunos años han pasado y Levi se ve obligado a enfrentarse a un problema que todo pequeño debe afrontar: el jardín de infantes. ¿Cómo demonios lidias con otras personas sin acertarles al menos un par de golpes? ¿Amigos? ¿Para qué? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué siente que hay algo que le falta? ¿Tiene Eren algo que ver con eso?_

* * *

Wooow, llegaste al final de la intro, ¡felicidades! *tira confetis y entrega galletas*

El comienzo es lento, sowy :'D aún así sería muy, muy lindo si me dejarás un review, y bueno si no lo haces, ¡igualmente gracias por leer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ! Se aprecia mucho.

Tengo varios proyectos en mente, así que imagino que estaré por aquí pronto.

Hasta la próxima~


End file.
